FPC01
is the 1st episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 243rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Momozono Love's adventure as Cure Peach begins! After attending a performance by her favorite dancer, Love is thrown into the battle to protect her world from Eas and the Nakewameke. Summary The Elder of Sweets Kingdom -an old bird-like fairy- Tiramisu holds a baby fairy and comes to a shrine to summon four Pickruns in order to make the legendary Pretty Cure appear to protect the world from danger. The Pickruns appear to float around the baby and fly away. Meanwhile, in Clover Town is Love, who cries over something her friends are unable to understand. Miki guesses that she dropped her lunch box, but Love reveals the rejection "she" suffered by the hands of a senior- her friend Yumi made a love confession with her urging and she was rejected. Yumi wasn't nearly as broken-hearted in comparison, and Miki and Inori manage to cheer her up when they suggest grabbing some donuts from Kaoru's stand. Love perks up right away, until Miki reveals she made plans with her boyfriend and Inori has to lend her parents a hand at work. Love is left alone but she still decides to swing by the donut stand. However, she gets lost along the way and comes across a Fortune Telling House and steps inside to ask for help. The fortune teller leads her into a room and reads Love her fortune, saying that she will find great happiness soon. Love is very excited and she leaves, only to find herself back at Clover Town Street. Upon arriving home, her mother reveals a surprise for her: a ticket to see Trinity. As she goes on to take the ticket, her mother pulls it away and she collides with a wall, refusing to give them to her until she washes for dinner. She watches and once Love finishes she hands them over. As the sun sets, Tarte, a ferret-like fairy, carries the baby while wondering why he was given the task to locate Pretty Cure. In her bedroom Love excitedly thinks about finally seeing Miyuki, the leader of Trinity. She believes this must be what the fortune teller was saying, and suddenly she gets a call from Miki. Miki feels remorse for ditching her earlier and offers to make it up to her; but Love gleefully informs her of the tickets she got, much to Miki's surprise. She asks how this was possible and they begin to chat, unaware of Tarte and the baby fairy sitting on the Momozono roof. The next day Love makes her way to the performance when she runs into Yumi again. Yumi is in a much better mood today, and brings up that the senior who turned her down actually had feelings for her as well; but he was too embarressed to say anything at the time. It also turns out he isn't moving like they were led to believe, he actually moved to a brand new home in the same area. She thanks Love for helping, then asks why she got so worked up for her sake, causing Love to explain how important it is seeing her friend smile. She waves the brand new couple off and continues on her way. Meanwhile, Tarte has managed to find one of the Pickruns sleeping on a dogs nose. At the concert, Miyuki dances to "You make me happy!" as the mysterious Fortune Teller watches behind the scene. She says to herself that all happiness should change to despair, and switches over to her true form as Eas, one of Moebius's evil servants. She summons a Nakewameke, a big monster that causes people to despair. As everyone runs around in a panic, Love is frightened until she sees Miyuki is in danger, and quickly she grabs a nearby microphone stand and hits the large monster. Tarte runs by trying to catch the pink Pickrun. The girls run backstage to hide from the Nakewameke, but its violent trashing of the stage causes objects and parts of the wall to fall down. She attempts to keep Miyuki safe and the Pickrun locates her, morphing with her cellphone to change it into a Linkrun and protecting her from the Nakewameke. Tarte sees this and informs the baby fairy that they have found the first Pretty Cure. Love picks up her new Linkrun and is suddenly covered in vibrant light. She transforms into a Pretty Cure and says, "Freshly Picked Fresh, Cure Peach!". '' Before she can realize whats going on, Peach fights the Nakewameke as if by instinct and is surprise to see how fastly she can move now. It's attacks fail to land and she uses Love Sunshine to defeat it. Angrily, Eas tells Peach who she is and takes off. Miyuki soon awakens to see Love nearby and she asks for her name. Love introduces herself and Miyuki asks her if she would be interested in taking dance lessons as thanks for helping her. Love is quick to accept and Miyuki takes off, leading Love to discover that she still has the Linkrun. She begins to wonder what could be going on. Major Events *Chiffon, a baby fairy from the Land of Sweets, releases the four Pickruns to create the Pretty Cure to save them from Labyrinth. *Momozono Love goes to a fortune house where the fortune teller tells her she will have good things coming, but that secretly they will be enemies. *Love meets her idol, Chinen Miyuki of Trinity, who offers to give Love dance lessons. *Eas attacks the Cures for the first time. *Pirun enters into Love's cell phone, turning it into the pink Linkrun and allowing her to become Cure Peach for the first time. *Cure Peach uses Love Sunshine for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love/Cure Peach Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Higashi Setsuna/Eas *Nishi Hayato/Westar *Minami Shun/Soular *Moebius *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Aono Miki *Yamabuki Inori *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana *Momozono Ayumi *Tiramisu Gallery :''Main Page: FPC01/Image Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!